


Fluffy Kagepro Garbage (idk)

by Trekkie_Pizza



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, I'mstill screaming after writing the summary, M/M, Still think its cute tho, kurokono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkie_Pizza/pseuds/Trekkie_Pizza
Summary: Lowkey, this isn't a summary.  Let me just say, the only reason I was okay with shipping this instead of  Haruka x Takane, was the fact that I told myself Haruka and Konoha were different people.  AO3 Classifies them as the same person...but not Kuroha.  He's different? Yet Konoha has no memory of Haruka. Now that in the bar above it says they are the same person...........I  feel like a sinner. It's as if he  is cheating on Takane. I am making to big a deal of this, but I don't care. *screams* (I'm  sorry Takane. I still ship u with Haruka)  I will never give up believing they are different. (and yet they are basically the same. But different personalities for sure.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricAnimeGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ElectricAnimeGirl).



> Please read the summary so I don't feel alone, in my opinion, .*cry*

So I thought it would be cute if they had their room with matching colors of their clothes and hair. Kuroha’s POV

As I walked into the green room I was greeted by a familiar neutral face. Konoha was sitting on the black bed reading “Pride and Prejudice”.( XD IDK. Just chose a book) “Hi.” He looked up and waved. “Hi.” Then he turned back to the book “You know you should use facial expressions when people talk to you.” He placed the book down next to him and looked up at me. “Why?” He changed to a confused expression. “Yes! Like that. People need to know how you feel. You can’t just make that neutral face. Though if I might say, It would be great to make a face like that while playing poker.” “Poker?” “It’s a game. I can teach you later.” As I sat down next to him. I felt a slight jab on my arm. “Poke.” He jabbed me again with his finger. “*Sigh* That’s not how it works. Heh, I can see what you meant, though” “Is this better?” He grabbed my arm and hugged it. “*Blush* S-Sure.” If it were anyone else, I would have kicked them across the room by now. But there’s something different about Konoha. He’s full of only kindness. It kind of scares me how different we are. No matter how rude I am, he always treats me with complete kindness. It’s kinda cute. I snapped back into reality as Konoha, now asleep, gently snuggled into my arm. If A huge smile spread across my face. If had been able to stop it before, I definitely couldn’t now. I leaned back. Smiling isn't really my thing. Sure, I like evil smiles, but I rarely genuinely smile for anyone. Except for Konoha, that is. His face was unbelievably cute when he slept. Still giving off the same neutral vibe, but he just seemed so peaceful. My favorite part was the small grin, creeping up his face as I looked at him. Almost as if he knew I was smiling. Maybe he did. I kept that thought in my mind, as I closed my eyes. Before long, I had fallen asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone tell me the pictures at the end worked.


End file.
